


They did not expect to end up like this

by Kyoukalay



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emmy kicking ass, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, Injury, Kissing, Long Shot, One Shot, Romance, Snow, Snowball Fight, Tea, crossbows, sassyness, seducing the guard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay
Summary: The professor and his assistant end up in a snowy predicament.
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Hershel Layton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	They did not expect to end up like this

They did not expect to end up like this. Chained in weird contraptions, locked in a cell under the liar of a wicked baron that had been stealing people's clothes. The snowy town of Cogree, a small settlement, known for inventing the Cogree cake, had inquired the professor's help in the matter. Of course the professor set out as soon as time would allow him. Luke could unfortunately not join him, as he was on vacation with his family. Emmy had been available to join the professor, bringing along her wits, strength and pleasurable company. The professor had first insisted that it might be a tad dangerous, but he was quick to understand that this only challenged her to no end.

''You can not be serious professor, too dangerous for me? Me, of all people? You do realise how strong I am do you?''

The professor accepted his defeat, worried that the culprit would target her clothes as well but was glad to have another pair of eyes alongside him. The journey to the frozen over village had been quite troublesome to say the least. Emmy had volunteered to fly them to the snowy mountains but her trusty plane could only take them as far as the border of the immense forest, where she had run out of gas. After they had parked Emmy's plane, they decided to continue on foot, since there really wasn't any other way to travel anyway. Through the dense forest, they spotted a few wild animals like some squirrels, a pack of lynx and even a snow fox. They really had to be careful not to disturb the animals, but the professor was reminded of several great puzzles when facing these wild creatures.

Emmy had been used to the professor reminding himself of puzzles every now and again, but became quite annoyed when he wouldn't stop giving her the mind teasers right in front of the animals in question. She kept shushing him, covering his mouth and even stuffed her glove into his puzzle hole when the hungry and ready to fight looking snow fox reminded him of a particularly interesting puzzle.

After an hour or so they finally arrived at the entrance of Cogree. The mountain range at the back of the town was a sight to behold. From their point of view they could make out a few cute little cottages, a main town hall and a large mansion towering over the town in the distance. The mansion was quite spectacular, but seemed out of place.

''Kind of wish I brought my snowboard.'' Emmy had said while longingly looking at the mountains.

The snow was beautiful as it dwarrled down on their faces but they both started to get bothered by the cold more than they'd like to admit. Their cheeks, noses and ears had turned a rosy color and their bodies had started trembling uncontrollably. The temperature had read a booming -17 degrees celsius on a thermometer they saw dangling on a pole near the town entrance.

''That's one way to welcome people.'' The professor had said, to which Emmy had responded with a sneeze.

The inkeep snickered at them when they had entered, but was slapped by his wife soon after. She kindly offered them a room, a warm shower and a cup of tea. After they had completely warmed up a bit, the two set out into town to question people about the mystery. The professor had received a letter from the mayor, indicating people's clothes had gone missing from their homes during the last few weeks. Since the weather was turning for the worse, he had worried someone was doing it on purpose to endanger the people of Cogree.

The professor talked to the mayor soon after to see if there were any clues he could start with. The mayor had pointed him to the clothing store in town, a few victims of the case and the one and only baron of Cogree. The baron was apparently a fashionista with a strong distaste for ''ugly'' clothes as he had said. Emmy and the professor both felt like this was a big clue to the case and decided to visit the baron first. It didn't surprise them to find that the baron was the owner of the enormous mansion on top of the hill.

The baron was available for them to meet, but it was immediately obvious the man was hiding a thing or two. He had judged their jackets as being tacky and could not stop making strange faces at Emmy's snow boots. He even forced them to take the shoes during their conversation, purely so he wouldn't have to look at her boots any more. The professor had understood quite quickly that the baron was responsible for the missing clothing. After asking some more questions, the baron became very defensive. This was also what made him slip up. The professor immediately accused him by pointing his famous finger into the barons' direction.

The baron became furious and exposed his plans to the professor soon after. He had decided the people of Cogree no longer deserved the clothes they wore. He was sick and tired of people dressing for comfort and decided to teach them a lesson. Unfortunately for the professor and Emmy, the baron was also a collector of crossbows. After the exposition the baron had taken a crossbow and aimed it at the professor. Emmy instinctively tried to protect the professor by stepping in front of him, but the professor had stopped her in her tracks.

''If you want to keep your head I propose you two raise those hands.'' The baron had threatened.

The professor had looked at Emmy with a certain intent behind his eyes. He wanted her to stand down and be careful. They would figure out what to do once they were out of danger. Emmy had known the professor for a while now, and understood what he tried to convey. The two were taken down into the cellar of the mansion, where a little prison cell appeared to be.

''Good thing I left this in during the renovation.'' The baron had scornfully laughed.

This brings us back to the present, where the professor and Emmy are still holled up in their cell, looking for a way to get out. The baron had taken the liberty to ''relieve them of their outerwear''. He had ordered some lackeys to take off the outer pieces of their clothing, leaving only their underwear, pants and shirts. The professor was relieved when the baron had stopped his minion from taking off Emmy's shirt, not only worrying for her to become supercooled, but also because he was not ready to see her in her bra.

''So what's the plan professor?'' Emmy asked.

The professor could see her shivering and knew he had to come up with a plan quickly. He couldn't just leave a lady in the cold like that after all.

''I have been studying the lock on our chains and I believe it should be doable for you to break mine with a swift kick my dear. Once you have broken mine, I will undo yours. It seems like it had some sort of puzzle mechanism in place, so it should be doable for me. The kicking however, I would rather leave to you.'' He said with a gentlemanly smile.

Emmy nodded and stood up to get a better angle at the professor's lock. He put up his arms as well as he could manage. The lock was quite heavy but seemed to be made of a material that contained some bad quality ore. This is why the professor deducted Emmy's strong legs would be perfect for the job. She raised her leg and looked at the professor with determination in her eyes. The professor nodded, signing that he was ready. Emmy kicked the lock with a strong, precise blow which cracked it significantly.

''Well done my dear, one more kick should do it.'' the professor encouraged.

Emmy smiled brightly at the professor and took a stance once more. After her second kick the lock completely crumbled. The professor rubbed his wrists and thanked his assistant. He then proceeded to unlock hers. The lock puzzle was a 50 picarats sliding puzzle, which was a piece of cake to the puzzle master. The lock clicked open after he slid the last block into the right position and much to Emmy's relief, released from her wrists as well.

''Thanks professor, with your brain and my brawn we could do anything.'' she said while flexing her muscles.

The professor chuckled and started to look around. The next puzzle needed some thought. How were they going to get out of the cell? The professor looked around to see if he could find any leverage, but alas. Emmy kicked the door a couple of times but felt the bars were of a much stronger material than their shackles from before.

''So, what now?'' Emmy sighed defeatingly after kicking the door one final time.

The professor placed his hand on his chin and thought deeply about a solution. Before the professor could think of anything however, a guard appeared on top of the stairs, leading towards the cell.

''Oi, you fellas aren't making any trouble are you?'' The guard asked.

This gave Emmy an idea.

''Well actually, I have a question.'' She said in a sweet voice.

The professor looked at Emmy with a surprised face. She winked back at him and leaned on the prison door. She puffed her chest forward and positioned herself in a way that brought out her curves.

''Please mister guard, just a little question.'' She said seductively.

The guard blushed a deep shade of red and cleared his throat. ''Y..you can ask away madam.''

''Could you pwease come down here for a moment.'' She was definitely overdoing it.

The guard hesitated for a moment before succumbing to her pleas and walked down the stairs. He walked up to the door, only inches away from Emmy's face and tried to look at her with confidence. The keyword here being ''tried''.

''W..what is...what do you...?'' He could already barely make up a sentence and completely stopped talking when Emmy placed a finger under his chin.

''You know…'' She started. ''I've always love men in uniform.'' She traced her finger from his chin to the back of his head.

The professor started to become uncomfortable. He sort of understood what she was doing, but felt out of place in the situation anyway. Emmy continued to play with the man's hair and purred like a cat.

''Whoa, alright uhm, do you maybe wanna get out of here or something.'' The guard said, struggling to not faint on the spot.

Emmy was not the worst actress in the world by far, but the professor was surprised how infatuated the guard had become with her just from this.

''Oh I'd love to, but I don't have any keys to open this cold cell. You don't happen to have any do you?'' she said while placing her other hand behind his head as well.

''Yes! I do, they're right here on my belt.''

This was enough information. She grabbed the back of the poor man's head and smacked it hard enough against the cell door for him to pass out. The professor winched at the sound, but was very glad the ''flirting'' had stopped. Emmy squatted down to the ground and grabbed the keys off the unconscious guard.

''There we go.'' she said while opening the lock. ''Sometimes a little womanly charm can do wonders, don't you agree professor?'' she said with a playful look gracing her face.

''It certainly can Emmy, but please be careful. You are still a lady after all.'' The professor insisted, trying very hard to suppress the oncoming blush on his cheeks.

Emmy smiled a cheeky grin and opened the door. The plan was to get some clothes, flee the mansion and find the police. They sneaked up the stairs and carefully opened the door to peek inside the next room. The room was quite empty, with a few kitchen supplies and appliances scattered throughout. It could have definitely been a kitchen, but it just lacked a certain touch. They remembered how they could get to the front door, but they couldn't just go outside in this weather without some proper coverage. Emmy was the first to sneak her way through the kitchen after deciding it was empty.

''Clear.'' she whispered while beckoning over the professor from the cellardoor.

The professor soon followed. Emmy opened the door to the next room and peaked inside. The next room was a rather large room with a big pool table in the middle. On the walls were several severed animal heads, serving as decoration. For a man obsessed with good looking fashion, the decorations were very tacky. At the end of the room Emmy recognized the door they were guided through, which led to the living room. This was where the professor had revealed the baron's true identity as the clothing stealer. Next to the living room door was an opening leading to a room which seemed like it was full of weapons. On closer inspection the room was indeed filled with all sorts of weapons like crossbows, guns and even a cannon.

''We really have to be carefull professor. The baron seems to also have a bit of a gun collection.'' Emmy said quietly.

The professor gulped. A sword fight he could manage with his fencing experience, but a gun fight would be something entirely different. He was unsure of Emmy's experience with firearms, but it wasn't something he would like to find out today. They moved to the pool table but stopped in their tracks when they heard a voice coming from the living room.

''Make sure they don't get out of that cell for a while, I want them to understand why they deserve this. Also don't give them food for a couple of days, that should shut them up.''

Emmy groaned angrily and balled her hand into a fist. The professor placed his hand on her shoulder so she would look at him.

''It's okay, we will bring him to justice.'' The professor whispered assuringly.

Emmy nodded with a frown and continued to look around the room. She spotted another door at the end and decided to move towards it. She opened the door slightly and saw the hall where they had entered. It seemed no one was around at the moment. She also spotted their shoes, jackets, scarves and gloves. She waved over the professor until he was close enough for her to whisper.

''He left our shoes and a few other things in the hallway, we could get those first and then look around for our other clothing.''

The professor agreed and hoped strongly for them to stay hidden. They moved into the hall and quickly grabbed their possessions at the entrance. They put on their socks and shoes and relished in the warmth. Unfortunately their good luck had run out when they heard a shout coming from the other side of the hall.

''FUCK GET ME MY RIFLE.'' The baron screamed.

The professor and Emmy looked at each other and decided it would be better for them to leave. They put on their jackets and bolted out of the front door. The mansion was placed on the side of the mountain, making it hard to just run back to town. They had a choice to either jump off the cliff, or run into the forest on the side of the mansion. The forest, however, was very dense. The odds of them getting lost was very probable.

There was unfortunately no time for them to think about a way to baron had already sent a few of his lackeys to attack. The professor and Emmy ran into the forest but were quickly followed. Emmy grabbed some snow from the ground and started making snowballs to throw at the thugs. Her aim was pretty good, or so the professor noted when she bombarded three of the thugs with a snowball to the face. She laughed loudly when she hit one in the crotch, making him buckle over. It was quite an amusing sight but the professor was still going to lecture her on her behaviour later on.

Her laughter quickly died down when the baron had fired the first shot. The professor looked back to see the baron in the distance. He was breathing hard, a gun in his hand and sweat streaming down his chin. The professor realised what had just happened and turned to Emmy. Emmy was buckled over on the ground, her face in pain.

''Emmy, are you hurt?'' The professor asked while running to her side.

Emmy groaned while lifting up her hand from her side. There was a small amount of blood on her side and on her hand.

''Just a graze professor, i'm fine.''

She stood up and wobbled a bit before regaining her stance.

''You will pay for that!'' She yelled at the baron.

The baron smirked and aimed his gun once more at Emmy. The professor's heart leaped in his chest. He grabbed Emmy's arm and started running inside the forest. They had to get out of there before the baron had a chance to fire again. Emmy was quick to understand the position they were in and started running alongside the professor. They heard another gunshot and looked at each other with worry. Thankfully no one was hit.

''We need to get a good distance between us and the danger.'' The professor said while breathing hard.

They were still running through a thick layer of snow and the cold was painful to their lungs. The professor thanked the heavens for the shoes and jacket. Even though they sadly weren't able to retrieve their other clothing, running through the snow without shoes would have been a difficult task. After some running they stopped to catch their breath. The professor was quick to take a closer look at Emmy.

''We should stop the bleeding.'' He suggested.

Emmy nodded and lifted up her shirt. The professor studied the wound and sighed with relief. The shot had indeed just grazed her side.

''Thankfully he's a lousy shot.'' She commented.

''But he still hit you.'' The professor was worried. ''Let's put some fresh snow on there to at least clean out the wound a little.''

Emmy nodded and grabbed some powder from a nearby snowpile. She hissed the snow connected to her wound. The snow melted away almost instantly. She repeated the process a few times until the wound seemed clean.

''The cold should at least help a little with the pain as well.'' The professor said calmly.

''We should try and find a way out of the forest without having to go back to that maniac. I hope we don't freeze to death either'' She said while rubbing her arms.

The professor agreed. The clouds were starting to thicken in the sky, and they only had so much time left before the sun would leave them completely.

''We should try and get some height, maybe then we can determine our position and how to get back to Cogree.''

''Always with the clever thinking professor.'' Emmy beamed at him. ''Maybe I could climb a suitable tree to scout the area.''

''Only if you are not too hurt my dear.''

They continued their journey into the forest, looking for a tree for Emmy to climb or anywhere higher to stand on. After an hour things were not looking any better. The clouds had only worsened and they were both starting to get very tired. The worst thing was that the sun was setting low. In about 30 minutes or so, it would be behind the mountain completely, leaving them not only in the dark but also without their last source of warmth.

''Maybe we should find some shelter for now. We can't possibly stay out in the dark in this environment.'' the professor suggested.

Emmy agreed with a grunt, no longer having any energy to talk. They continued on towards the mountain in the hope of finding something, or someone. Thankfully their luck had finally started to turn. A small cave-like structure appeared on the side of the mountain. The professor carefully looked inside to see if any creatures were inhabiting this space, but was happy to find it empty.

''No bears here Emmy, let's go inside.''

''A bear would have been nice, they're warm right?'' She grumbled.

The professor chuckled and sat down in the cave against the wall and on cue, it started to snow. The professor and Emmy looked outside at the falling snow.

''Maybe we should try and start a fire.'' Emmy said while sitting down next to the professor.

''It will be a difficult task without a lighter or other forms of help.'' the professor thought aloud. ''Maybe if we could at least find some dry wood.''

Emmy dug around in her pocket and miraculously pulled out a small, yellow lighter. She smiled and proudly presented it to the professor.

''A lighter! That's a great help Emmy.'' the professor said genuinely.

''Always keep it on me just in case. Thank goodness that we were able to grab our jackets before.''

The professor agreed. They got up and started looking around for some dry wood for them to start the fire with. It was a difficult task seeing as almost everything outside was wet, but they decided to look inside of the cave instead of outside. The inside of the structure looked like it was meant to be a mining facility of sort, but it had been abandoned. A few items were left behind, including some usable wood. The rest of the items were pretty much useless to them at the moment so they decided to leave the rest be.

They sat back down at their original spot and started working on a makeshift fire. It was hard to do anything with their hands, since it was so cold they could barely move their fingers. After a while Emmy decided to take off her gloves, trying to at least put a little more effort into it. She pumped her fist up in the air in victory when she was finally able to start a small flame. The professor sighed in relief. At least this would keep them a little warm for now. Emmy poked at the fire for a while but eventually sat back down next to the professor.

''Would you mind if...if I scooted a little closer professor? You know...with sharing body heat and all.'' Emmy said with a slight blush.

The professor could feel the embarrassment bubbling inside his chest. To be doing something like that with his assistant, was not something he would usually consider. He placed his arm around her and pulled her closer. He could see the blush on her cheeks and felt a matching one forming on his own face. The warmth between the two increased a little from embarrassment alone, but it was nice nonetheless.

''We might actually survive this professor.''

''I certainly hope so my dear.'' He responded.

She rested her face against his shoulder and closed her eyes. ''I wish I had some hot chocolate right now.''

The professor placed his cheek against the top of her head and sighed. ''Some tea would do wonders.''

They both laughed for a bit and continued to stay in this position. The professor could feel Emmy's body slowly increase in weight. She was probably falling asleep. He didn't blame her, he himself was quite tired as well. He looked outside at the snowstorm that had formed and worried. He hoped they would be able to go out again tomorrow, but he supposed worrying about that now was unnecessary. He closed his eyes and relaxed. Her breathing had slowed and her posture had relaxed. She was definitely asleep. After some time the professor joined her.

* * *

The next morning the two were awakened by the sunlight. The sun shone brightly over the top of the trees, right into their little cave and on top of their eyes. Emmy groaned and sat up straight. She stretched out her arms and yawned loudly while rubbing her eye.

''Were you able to sleep alright my dear?'' The professor asked while also stretching his arms.

''Yes pretty well considering the circumstances. You are a very good pillow professor.'' She winked at him.

The professor stood up and turned away from Emmy so he could hide his blush. Emmy also stood up and walked outside. It was still snowing slightly, but the sun peeked behind the clouds from time to time.

''We should be able to walk through this for now.'' Emmy said.

The professor walked up next to her and agreed.

''How is your side Emmy.'' he asked and looked at her with worry.

''The bleeding has definitely stopped.'' She said while opening her jacket and lifting up her shirt.

The wound was still red but it didn't seem infected for now. The professor was still worried, but Emmy didn't seem bothered by it.

''We should get that looked at once we return to civilization.''

Emmy put down her shirt and nodded.

''After I knock out the baron yes, we will.''

They continued their journey towards the mountain, hoping they would run into someone that could help them or maybe find a high spot. A loud growl emerged from somewhere close to them, making the professor jump.

''Hopefully that bear isn't mad we claimed his spot last night.'' he said jokingly.

He looked over at Emmy who was looking at him rather grumpily.

''I'm just hungry professor.'' She said while holding her stomach. ''But i'll happily throw you to the bear if needed.''

The professor laughed and scratched his head. ''Sorry Emmy I didn't mean to upset you.''

After a few hours of walking, the snow started to come down more excessively. The wind had also picked up, making it hard to look ahead. Their hands and feet had lost their feeling and their noses, cheeks and ears were burning. The chances of them getting frostbite was very high. The professor started to blame himself for walking on without a proper plan. They could've just waited in the cave a little longer and maybe turned around. It could have been possible that the baron would leave them alone. He could've thought about taking proper action before accusing the baron. He should have convinced Emmy to not come along at all. But it was all too late. They were here, outside in the snow and cold, without proper clothing and without a way out.

He reached out and tried to grab Emmy's hand. She stopped and turned around to face him. He looked her in the eyes and could see the fear. She was also losing hope. He didn't know what to do. He had failed to protect her and get her to safety. He tried to grab the brim of his hat, but remembered he had left his beloved hat back in the inn, just in case something would happen outside in the snow. Somewhere he was glad he left it there, seeing as it wouldn't have stayed on his head in this excruciating wind. He instead placed his hand over his eyes to cover them up. He couldn't look at her right now. Not while he had failed her like this.

He suddenly felt two arms slipping around his waist and up his back. Emmy was hugging him. He removed his hand and looked down at his assistant. He could see tears in the corners of her eyes as she looked up at him.

''We can do this. Don't give up hope yet professor. Without you...I...I don't think I can do this.'' she said with a loud, but sad voice.

The wind made it hard to hear her but he understood. He placed his own arms around her and squeezed her tight against him. She was cold, just like him.

''I'm sorry.'' he whispered in her ear. ''Let's try and keep looking.''

He could feel her nod into his chest. They stayed like that for another moment before letting go. Emmy grabbed the professor's hand and pulled him along. If only they found someone. They walked for another 15 minutes and reached the foot of the mountain. They looked up and saw a sort of ledge quite up high.

''Maybe if we climb to the ledge, we could see the town.'' Emmy suggested. ''Let's try and find a way up. I'll look over there.'' She said while pointing towards the right side of the mountain, inside of the forest.

The professor agreed as they looked around. Emmy had let go of the professor's hand and moved behind a tree out of his sight. After a minute of looking around, the professor found a path that would probably be the most safe to climb together. He turned around and called for Emmy.

No response.

''Emmy, can you hear me?'' He yelled louder.

Still nothing.

He started panicking. What if something had happened to her? What if she had fallen down? What if she ran into a dangerous animal? He hurried back into the forest and called out. The wind had picked up even more, which could be the reason why she couldn't hear him. The snowfall had also become heavier, making it hard to see around. Suddenly, he heard a gunshot, followed by a scream. To his horror, the scream was by a female voice.

''EMMY! No no no no no no no.'' The professor repeated to himself.

He rushed to the source of the scream but found nothing. He looked around frantically, looking for a sign or a way to track her. Suddenly he saw it. A trail of red into the direction of the mountain. Oh how he hoped it was just a graze, how he hoped that it had been a scream of shock when an animal got hit right in front of her eyes. He followed the trail, expecting the worst.

There she was, lying against a tree. The trail had stopped but a pool of blood was starting to form beneath her. He quickly ran to her side and turned her towards him. Her eyes were closed and strands of tears were frozen on her cheeks. Her breathing was shallow and her face was starting to look pale.

''Emmy, please say something.'' The professor said softly. He investigated her body, looking for wounds and found one in her right leg. A gun wound.

''Where are you, you little bitch?'' The baron's voice could be heard not too far from their position.

She had tried to run professor ripped off a piece of his sleeve and wrapped it around her leg. He needed to at least do something about the trail of blood so the baron wouldn't be able to find her. He scooped her legs up on his left arm and her shoulders under his right. He decided he would carry her to the ledge they had seen earlier, in the hope it would be out of reach.

He carried her to the foot of the mountain and turned around. If the baron shot him now, they wouldn't have even an ounce of a chance at survival. He started walking up the path he had found earlier, hoping his strength would last him. The professor was no weak man by any standard, but more than 24-hours in ice-cold weather without food would sap away the strength of any man. He looked down at the woman in his arms. Beads of sweat had formed on her forehead and her expression had twisted to one of pain. If only they hadn't split up. They could've looked for a way up together, but it was too late for thoughts like that.

The professor could feel the air thinning during his climb up the mountain. His breathing became even harder and hoarser than it already had become. His muscles had started to ache and burn. The urge to stop and take a break grew stronger, but he had to pull through. They weren't safe. After a few more steps, he finally did it. He slanted down against the moutainwall, no energy left to even get up and look around. Emmy was still in his arms, leaning against his chest. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up..

''P...profe..ssor.'' she said in the softest voice.

His heart melted at the sight. How happy he was to see her open her eyes. He closed his arms around her and hugged her close. Tears escaped his eyes, landing on her cheek. She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek to wipe them away. The professor looked back at the forest but saw no one. The baron might have already left, since the storm picked up again. The professor tried to look to the other side of the ledge, but his strength had completely left him. He needed to rest a little. The howling wind felt harsh against their skin. He looked down at Emmy, who was as white as a sheet. She had closed her eyes again and lain her head down against his chest. He stared at her when he suddenly realised she wasn't breathing. He quickly put his fingers against her throat to check her pulse. Her heart was still beating, but very slowly. She breathed out a heavy sigh, startling the professor.

''Christ Emmy, I thought you stopped breathing.'' He said.

''Sorry professor.'' She chuckled. ''Just...forgot...for a moment.''

That worried him. He placed a hand under her chin to make her look up. She opened her eyes a bit and looked back at him.

''Emmy...what do we do?'' The professor asked her helplessly.

Emmy stayed quiet for a moment. Her form stopped shaking against him and she sloughed a little. Her eyes closed again.

''I think...I might not make it…'' she said while looking back up to him. The professor could feel his tears prickling back into his eyes.

''No...don't say that…'' he said while putting his forehead against hers.

''Y..you should go on….without...me. You might...make it.'' She also shed a tear. ''Professor, it...it's too much.''

The professor couldn't hold back any longer. He pulled her even closer and started sobbing against her shoulder. He was going to lose her...because of him. After a bit of crying he sat back up and looked her in her eyes.

''I can't Emmy, I don't have the energy to get up myself. I won't leave…'' he was stopped mid-sentence when he felt her cold lips press against him. The kiss was soft and unexpected. He kissed her back. After a few seconds she pulled back and smiled at him.

''Always...wanted to...do that.''

She placed her head against his chest again and closed her eyes. At least they would go out together. He closed his eyes and waited for the eternal sleep to overcome him, with his beloved assistant in his arms…

* * *

''Holy fuck.'' A voice was heard in the distance. ''Shit are they dead?'' _another voice_. ''Well go check 'm Charlie.'' Silence. A hand against the professor's throat. ''His heart is still beating.'' _a man?_ The professor was still awake and realised someone had found them. He tried his hardest to open his eyes. To no avail. He tried to call out, he tried so very hard to say something until eventually ''He...p…..er.''

''He's trying to say something.'' A female voice. Not Emmy.

''Don't worry, we will get you out of here.'' the man spoke.

The professor tried again. ''H...help..''

''Yes we will help you, it's alright.'' The woman said.

''Her.'' the professor finished.

That was all he could manage. He let himself slip into the darkness, hoping to one day wake up again.

The man named Charlie looked back at his wife with widened eyes.

''He said ''help her''.''

The woman took a closer look at the female wrapped in the arms of the man before them.

''She looks...like she's gone though.''

''We'll bring them back together, and see what we can do. Help me get them on the cart Mary.''

The woman named Mary helped her husband drag Emmy and Hershel onto the cart they had brought along with them. The couple had seen two figures walking up the mountain through the snowstorm and knew they had to go out and help. They quickly got out their donkey, their cart and a crapload of blankets. They also brought some alcohol for the pair to drink if they could, but unfortunately they were both unconscious, or maybe even worse. They brought the two back to their little cottage and quickly carried them inside.

The cottage was on the other side of the mountain near Cogree lake. The village was quite far away from them, but they loved living a separate life. Once inside, Mary quickly lit the fireplace. They had placed them on the ground in front of the fire, to heat them up as fast as possible. Mary had suggested they place them in the bathtub for a warm bath, but Charlie quickly told her it could be very painful if they had frostbite, which they definitely had.

They had taken off their jackets and other clothing. Charlie had gotten a few warm towels to cover their bodies in but put them aside when he saw his wife looking at Emmy in shock.

''What's wrong?'' He said while hurrying over to her side. It didn't take him long to see what had shocked her.

Emmy's leg was covered in blood and the gun wound was starting to look incredibly bad. Mary quickly stood up and looked for their emergency first-aid kit. Charlie realised they hadn't checked her pulse yet. _Treating the wound wouldn't really be necessary if she was_...he shook of the thought and sat down on his knees next to her. She looked incredibly pale. He placed his finger on the artery in her neck and felt a slight pulse. Thankfully she was still alive, but they had to hurry or she wouldn't make it. Mary brought around the first-aid kid and started treating the wound. Luckily Mary had some background treating wounds during her time in the army. She patched up her leg as well as she could. After she was done, they continued to try and warm them up.

''This is going to be a long night isn't it?'' Charlie sighed while placing warm towels over the professor's.

''I suppose it will be...let's just hope it's worth it.'' Mary answered with a worried smile.

The night had indeed been long for the couple. Neither of their two patients had woken up and they saw little improvement in Emmy. Hershel however, was starting to warm up. Color had returned to his cheeks and the blue-ish color on his fingers and toes started to look a little more red-ish.

Mary and Charlie had started making a big pan of soup, so the two could immediately eat something nice and warm once they had woken up. They were both in the kitchen when a certain professor was slowly waking up from a terrible dream. He tried to open his eyes but still found it to be a difficult task. After a bit of struggling he finally managed to crack open his right eye. The other one followed soon after. He blinked a couple of times to get used to his surroundings and was surprised to be staring up at a wooden ceiling. It took him a while to remember what he was doing or what had happened but soon he realised where he had fallen asleep.

He jolted up from his immense pile of cushions and blankets and looked around him. His body however, was not ready for the hurried movement and he immediately fell back down. Hard. He started panicking. Where was he? What happened? Where is Emmy? He tried to calm down.

'' _Check your surroundings''_ He thought _._

He looked to his right to find a couch. With this he concluded he was on the ground. He turned over and looked to his left. There was a surprise waiting for him. He couldn't believe his eyes. There she was, still pale as a sheet, but breathing. Alive.

An overwhelming wave of emotions went through his body. He was relieved, worried, scared, happy and close to tears again all at the same time. He tried to sit up but was reminded of the immovability of his current state. All he could do was to slowly scoot closer to her. He reached over to grab her hand and pulled it closer to his face. He stared at her, hoping she would soon wake as well. Mary entered the living room and gasped.

''Charlie I think the man is awake.''

Charlie quickly followed his wife into the living room. The professor heard their voices and recognized them from before. He turned over, not letting go of Emmy's hand, and looked at his saviors. They were a young couple, not much older than Emmy. The man had blond curly hair and a strong physique. The woman was small and had long red hair, braided to her side. The blonde man moved closer to him and sad down on his knees.

''Can you talk?'' he asked softly.

Hershel realised he hadn't tried out his voice yet. He rubbed his throat and tried to say something, but felt a lump holding him back.

The woman perked up behind the man saying ''maybe he needs a cup of tea.''

The professor shook his head and smiled and the lady. After some time, Mary returned with four cups of tea.

''Why did you make four?'' Charlie asked.

''She might wake up and want some tea, you don't know.'' she answered while shrugging.

The professor sat up with the help of Charlie and happily took his cup of tea. He took a careful sip and sighed. It had really been some time since his last cup and he enjoyed it thoroughly. He looked over at Emmy, hoping she would indeed join them, but she was still looking the same.

''At least she's breathing'' Mary said softly, almost reading his mind.

The professor cleared his throat and could no longer feel the lump.

''Thank you...Thank you so much.'' He started.

The couple looked at each other for a moment and went back to Hershel.

''Of course, what is your name?'' The woman asked.

The professor took another sip from his tea, enjoying the warmth.

''My name is Hershel Layton, I am a professor of archeologie at the Gressenheller university in London.''

He looked over at Emmy. ''This is my...assistant, Emmy Altava.''

''My name is Charlie Key, and this is my wife Mary.'' Charlie replied. ''We found you on the mountain, do you remember what happened?''

The professor looked down at his cup. He recalled the baron. He gripped the cup tighter and remembered how he had shot Emmy. The injury. He looked over at Emmy's leg.

''Don't worry, we have taken care of her wounds.'' Mary said, reassuring him.

He sighed deeply and returned his attention to the couple. ''We were harassed and followed by the baron of Cogree. He was also the one to shoot Emmy...twice, and the reason we were out in the storm without proper gear.''

''My how awful.'' Mary said, staring into her cup.

She seemed close to tears. Charlie placed a protective arm around her shoulder.

''You're safe for now. No one is going through a storm like this, well let me rephrase that, no one will survive going through a storm like this.'' Charlie said while pointing out of the window.

The professor followed his finger and looked outside. The weather had indeed gotten much worse, even worse than when they were on the mountain.

''We will get a doctor and the police as soon as the storm clears, but for now I think it's best that you two rest and recover.''

The professor nodded and finished his tea.

''Would you perhaps like some soup mister Layton?'' Mary asked.

''Please call me Hershel, and…'' the professor grabbed his stomach when a loud growl escaped. ''Yes please.''

Mary and Charlie chuckled and returned to the kitchen. The professor lay back down next to Emmy and watched her sleep. He once again grabbed her hand and felt her skin to still be much colder than his. He pulled her into an embrace in the hope that it would help the warmth return. Not long after he dozed off into a comfortable sleep.

Mary entered the living room with a bowl of soup, but quickly saw the professor had fallen asleep with Emmy in his arms.

''Assistant huh.'' She said quietly.

She felt a small poke in her back and turned around. The culprit, her husband, was standing behind her with a grin on his face.

''I'm sure they're still getting there love.'' He said while pulling her into a hug.

''Careful, the soup! But yeah you're probably right. Want to get some sleep? We can reheat the soup later.''

''Let's.'' Charlie whispered in her hair.

The couple retreated to their bedroom, leaving the cottage in silence once more.

* * *

The next day the professor awoke to the sound of a kettle boiling. He opened his eyes and felt a figure pressed against him. He looked down and saw Emmy's brown wavy hair spread out over his chest. He could feel her chest rising and falling against his stomach and sighed relieved. She was still here, with him and alive. He hoped she would awaken today. He looked through the window outside and saw the storm still raging on. At least this meant that they would be safe from the enraged baron for a little while longer. He placed a hand on top of Emmy's hair and began running his fingers through her soft locks.

''Hmm, little more to the left.'' a sleepy voice mumbled from under the heap of hair.

The professor moved his hand to the left of her head and he suddenly realised what had just happened.

''EMMY!'' He yelled while sitting up straight.

Emmy jolted up in surprise with him.

''WHAT? WHAT?''

They steadied their breathing and looked at each other, not believing their eyes. Emmy was the first to speak again.

''Pro...professor? Are we...alive?''

It finally dawned on him what was happening. Emmy was awake, and she was okay. He leapt forward and pulled her into the biggest bear hug he could manage.

''Wait, professor you're choking me.'' She said while patting his arms.

He pulled back, holding onto her shoulders at arms length and blushed. ''So sorry dear. I'm just...so incredibly happy to see you awake.''

She smiled weakly and placed a hand on his arm.

''I'm happy too.''

They stared into each others eyes for a while. A connection had formed between them during this adventure, one they needed to discuss. The professor softened his gaze and moved in to hug her again, which she gladly accepted. The hug was softer and more tender than the previous one, neither of them wanting to let go of the other.

''Ahem, sorry to interrupt.'' Charlie's voice interrupted from the other side of the living room.

The two quickly broke apart from their embrace and looked over to Charlie, a blush on either face.

''I'm certain you two would love some breakfast.'' He said while raising one eyebrow.

The professor nodded and smiled. Emmy looked a little confused at her surroundings and the strange man with the blonde hair. Breakfast was brought over to them on the couch and introductions were made. Charlie and Mary explained how they saw them on the mountain from their cottage, and everything that went on afterwards. They told them how they couldn't believe anyone would be on the mountain during such a storm, and why that was the exact reason they came over to see if the two of them were alright. Emmy listened quietly while gulping down her eggs and bacon. After they told their story, the professor decided it was their turn to tell them everything. He spared no detail, making sure the couple knew how much they appreciated the two of them for everything they had done.

''I'm certain we would not have made it out alive. You truly saved us'' He finished.

Emmy nodded. ''We will forever be in your debt.''

''Just get better alright? That's all we want.'' Mary said, placing her hand on top of Emmy's.

''We actually have a spare room where you two can sleep for now. We just placed you in front of the fire place to get you warm quickly.'' Charlie added.

''Thank you, that would be very nice.'' the professor said.

They moved Emmy to the spare bedroom next, who still wasn't able to walk with her injury. It was a small room with a queen sized bed placed to the right side of the room, against the window.. The rest of the room was sparsely furnished. You could tell they never really used this room.

Emmy had been placed on the bed right beside the window and patted the empty spot next to her.

''Join me professor?'' Her voice was soft and her eyes closed.

She was ready for some more sleep. The professor blushed slightly. He knew this wasn't the time and place to think of such matters, but he was still sharing a bed with his assistant. An assistant he had just shared an intimate moment with the other day.

But he got into the bed anyway. He was also quite tired and did not want to sleep on the couch, or on the ground for that matter. Charlie and Mary had left them to rest and closed the door. The professor shifted into bed. Emmy immediately snuggled against him. Her body was much warmer than before. She looked up to him and smiled. His heart fluttered as he pulled her closer. Their foreheads touched and they closed their eyes. He wanted nothing more than to just lay here besides her and enjoy her company, but the sleep soon took over as he drifted away.

* * *

Some time later the professor awoke from his slumber. He was happy to find his assistant still placed against him. Her arm had found her way wrapped around his side and her face was pressed into his neck. He looked at her and thought of what to do next. They did not only survive a crazy, lethal experience together, but they had also found something in one another which they did not expect to find. The door of the bedroom opened softly, and Mary's head poked in to check on the pair. The professor turned his head to her and smiled.

''Are you okay?'' She mouthed to him.

The professor nodded and placed a finger on his mouth to indicate that Emmy was still sleeping. Mary understood and closed the door softly. Charlie was waiting behind her and curiously asked how they were doing.

''They're fine, Emmy is still sleeping.'' Mary answered.

''The weather has cleared up a little bit. Should I go to town and see if anyone could help?''

''I think that's a good idea. The baron will definitely not go outside just yet, but I know you will be fine.'' Mary said proudly and kissed Charlie on his nose.

Charlie blushed and hugged his small wife. He loved how she always had faith in him. He put on his jacket and winter accessories and exited the cottage. He hoped somebody would open their door for him.

Emmy started to groan a little in her sleep. She mumbled something but it was so soft, the professor had no clue if it were actual words or not. She must be dreaming. Her face grimaced and she started to call out to the professor. It was a nightmare. The professor shook her slightly and called out her name.

''Emmy, my dear please wake up. It's just a dream. Emmy.''

She finally woke up. She blinked a couple of times and looked at the professor.

''Are you alright?'' he asked.

She placed a hand on his cheek, making the professor blush.

''I dreamed I had to leave you on the mountain….and that...you died.'' Tears formed in the corner of her eyes. The professor's gaze softened.

''I'm here. We both made it.''

He placed a hand on her cheek as well and wiped away her tears, like she had done for him on the mountain.

''I'm okay.'' he whispered before placing a kiss on her forehead.

She buried her face in his shirt and cried a bit more. He held her close, placing soft kisses in her hair and on her forehead. She was no longer just his assistant. He had no idea how he had never seen this before. How he never realised how much he already cared for her in the first place. After a while Emmy stopped crying. She sniffed every once in a while and still had her head buried in his shirt. A soft knock was heard on the door.

''Yes?'' The professor asked.

This time it was Charlie who opened the door. His nose and ears were clearly red, indicating he had been outside.

''How are you two?'' Charlie could clearly see the two closely embraced. ''Not interrupting anything I hope?'' he asked with a cheeky grin.

They both blushed and looked at each other with a smile. ''No not at all, please come in and were doing alright.'' Emmy said while sitting up in bed.

''Glad to hear that. We made you two some supper and we also have some news.''

Mary walked in with the promised soup from before and placed it down on the bedside table. The professor also sat up and passed down a bowl to Emmy. The married couple grabbed some chairs and sat down next to the bed with their own bowl to join them.

''Charlie went into town earlier to find help.'' Mary said after taking her first sip.

The professor and Emmy looked at Charlie with shocked eyes, although they did expect as much when he came in.

''But the weather, isn't it still really bad?'' Emmy asked while taking a peek outside through the window curtain. The storm was definitely still going strong, but the wind seemed to have lessened a little.

''It's good enough at the moment for me to walk through it. I'm a pretty big guy you know.'' Charlie said while puffing up his chest proudly.

The professor chuckled. It reminded him of Emmy earlier on, when she was flexing her muscles to show off her strength. He looked over at her with a smile on his face, gaining himself a playful nudge in his side.

''Were you able to find anyone?'' he asked while turning his attention back to Charlie.

''Yes he was!'' Mary said happily.''He talked to the Cogree head of police, who is a good friend of ours and told him everything you had told us. He was already suspecting the baron and now he is confident enough to try and prosecute him. He has already put in the paperwork for a warrant to search the baron's house. That should be plenty to arrest him.''

''And that's not all, I was also able to talk to doctor Rowe, the best doctor in town. I explained to him what kind of injuries Emmy has, and what we have done with them so far. He was pretty pleased with how well Mary took care of the injuries and said he should be able to get you up and running very soon! He will drop by for a visit when the weather has settled a little more though, so for now we will take of you Emmy.'' Charlie said with a big smile.

''What fantastic news you two!'' Emmy beamed.

''We really can't stop thanking you for your kindness.'' The professor seconded.

Mary and Charlie both blushed and laughed.

''It's no problem at all. We already consider you good friends.'' Mary said.

''As do we.'' Emmy responded.

Everything was finally going well. The professor was still slightly worried with the baron still free, but for now he was excited to hear that everything had been set in motion. The four of them continued to talk more about their life. They learned Mary had been in the army for several years when she was younger and Charlie had been a farmer in Cogree his entire life. They met because Mary's plane had crashed in the nearby mountains where Charlie had rescued her from the wreckage. Emmy placed her hand on top of the professor's hand under the blanket. The professor turned his hand around and wrapped his finger around hers. After the meal, the couple retreated to the living room, leaving Emmy and Hershel alone once more.

''We should probably take a shower huh.'' Emmy said while sniffing her underarm.

''Sounds like a plan my dear, although it might be a good idea for Mary to help you out.''

''Oh, so you don't want to help me professor?'' Emmy said with a pouty look on her face.

The professor blushed and turned his head away from Emmy.

''I would be happy to help you my dear, but...uhm...well.''

Emmy bursted out laughing, grabbing her sides. ''You are adorable, you know that? But don't worry professor, I won't force you. If you would be a dear and ask Mary to help me.''

The professor nodded with a smile and let go of her hand to exit the bed. He looked over to Emmy's giddy face one last time before opening the door and leaving her alone. Emmy layed back down on the pillow and sighed.

'' _What it happening between us?''_ She thought and looked outside.

She remembered the kiss on the mountain during what she thought was her final moment with him. She wouldn't have dreamed of doing that otherwise. The professor had kissed her back though. He had also hugged her, held her while she was sleeping and he just held her hand under the blanket. Emmy turned to her side, flinching from the dull pain coming from her leg. She never thought she would have to bring up her buried away feelings, but since he was reciprocating the affection, she didn't really have a choice. The door opened and Mary walked in together with the professor.

''Are you alright my dear? You didn't respond to my knock.'' The professor asked.

''Oh, sorry, I...was lost in thought for a moment.'' Emmy admitted with a blush on her cheeks.

The professor didn't question the notion. He proceeded to help her get up and move to the bathroom. Mary had placed a chair in the shower for Emmy to sit on. Emmy thanked Mary for her help but was sure she could do the rest herself. Mary had agreed to wait outside the door to be called upon, in case she needed help. Emmy was thankful to feel the warm water envelope her entire figure. The professor had joined Charlie in a game of chess.

* * *

A few days later the storm was finally settling down. Charlie was thankful, since their supplies were running out faster than he had suspected. Emmy could eat as much as the four of them combined, surprising him with her gusto each and every time. Emmy's leg was starting to look better as well, and the professor had completely recovered from the effects of the storm. They had agreed to go into town together today to face the baron. The police had sent over a message that they wanted to search the house this Sunday, when the storm was suspected to turn over.

Today was Sunday, the day justice was finally going to be served. The professor was able to borrow some of Charlie's clothes to go outside. His own clothes were still in his suitcase in the inn after all. He made a mental note to not forget to retrieve them at the end of their journey here. Emmy was sitting in the living room, together with Mary. They were chatting about planes and how Mary would love to see Emmy's plane when she was ready to walk again.

Emmy had carefully tried to take steps every now and again, but it still proved to be difficult. The professor was also hoping that doctor Rowe would be available today. He still worried for her every day until the point where Emmy was starting to get fed up with him. They still had not talked about what had happened between them, but it was difficult to bring it up.

''Alright ladies, Hershel and I are going to town to see if we can get anything done.'' Charlie said with a big smile.

The professor looked over at Emmy and smiled.

''Don't do anything rash okay? He is still dangerous.'' Emmy said. It was her turn to worry now.

''Of course my dear, all will be fine.'' He responded.

Charlie opened the door and the cold wind blew inside. The two ladies huddled up closer to each other and saw the two men step outside. The professor turned around one last time to look at Emmy before the door closed. The wind was still freezing cold, but the sun was shining, making it much better to be outside. Charlie walked in front to lead the way towards the town.

''Nervous?'' He asked.

''A little honestly. He has caused us much harm. Let's just hope he will comply.'' The professor answered.

The rest of the trip went on in silence, both men deep in thought. After some time the professor noticed the village coming into view.

''Almost there.'' Charlie said.

The snow around the village was much easier to walk through. People were moving about over the streets, and happy conversations could be heard everywhere. People were mostly chittering about the storm and how boring it was to stay indoors for so long. The professor cursed himself inwardly. He should have asked about the weather when he had first arrived at the town. He didn't expect to end up on a mountain of course, but being precocious never hurt anyone. The two men walked into the police station and were immediately greeted by what seemed to be the chief of police. He introduced himself as Maxwell Winchester. It was a small man filled to the brim with energy.

The professor was unsure how to act around the man, but stayed polite nonetheless. Maxwell told them that he had just received the official confirmation that he can search the baron's house. He flaunted the warrant paper proudly. Charlie split from the group to find doctor Rowe. He felt that Emmy's leg needed his attention as quick as possible and the professor agreed. The chief and the professor, together with a small force, decided to move towards the mansion on top of the hill.

Here the confrontation with the baron began. The baron had not left the estate since he had returned after his spat with Emmy in the forest. He had barricaded the door and pretended he wasn't home. The police did not entertain the thought however and quickly breached the front door. The baron screamed and reached for his crossbow, which made the police take out their guns as well. The professor was right in the middle of this throwdown, worried for his safety, but even more worried that he might not see Emmy again.

''How could you do this to me you disgusting excuse of a human.'' The baron spat out at the professor.

The professor felt anger bubble up inside of him.

''You were only a petty thief at first, but now you will be arrested for attempt at murder. I hope you realise what you have done to us.'' the professor responded as calmly as he could manage.

The baron started to display a wicked smile.

''How is she then?''

The professor stared at the baron with harsh eyes.

''She survived I suppose. Pitty.''

It was rare for the professor to truly hate anyone. He could always find kindness in others and knew most people just made mistakes. But this man. This...monster.

''That's enough out of you, you scum. Baron leighfield of Cogree you are hereby under arrest for the suspition of attempted murder, illigal possesion of firearms and theft.'' The chief of police said while aiming his gun at the baron.

The baron turned around to find his lackeys, but they had already fled. He started to panic. He looked at Layton with great anger in his eyes and slowly aimed his crossbow.

''I'm not going without a fight. Do you have any idea how hideous the prison outfits are in this country?'' The baron said, saliva running down his chin.

Luckily for the professor, the chief of police shot the baron in his hand before he could shoot his crossbow.

''AAAH FUCK, YOU TINY PRICK.'' The baron screamed.

Maxwell motioned his force to take the vile man and so ended the dilemma that had plagued this town. The professor felt the pressure lift of his shoulders. He could finally move on from this nightmare. He thanked the chief and met up with Charlie. Charlie had been anxiously waiting for him to return by the police station.

''Hershel! What happened? Are you alright? Did they get the baron?'' He was brimming with questions.

The professor answered all of his questions during the time they walked back home. Charlie had already gotten doctor Rowe to go ahead and meet with Emmy. They decided to get a few groceries before heading back, making sure they had enough for tonight's celebration. The professor was anxious to see Emmy again. He just wanted to embrace her and tell her it was all over. They returned to the cottage and met with doctor Rowe. It was a kind man who prescribed Emmy some medicine to help numb the pain. He was sure she would walk again in a few days, since she was already making such good progress.

Emmy was waiting in the bedroom, also anxious to see the professor again. She had heard his voice, talking to the doctor, but could not wait for him to come and tell her what had happened. Not long after she heard the doctor say his goodbye. She sat up straight against the headboard and waited.

''Where is she?'' She heard him say.

''In your room and I think she's waiting for you.'' She heard Mary say with a certain tone to her voice.

A few seconds after the door the the bedroom opened. The professor popped his head in and looked over at Emmy.

''May I enter?'' He asked.

Emmy laughed. ''Of course silly.''

He entered the room and sat down next to her on the bed. She immediately grabbed his hand and sighed.

''I'm glad you're back. What happened?''

''Well, the baron is arrested. He did try to shoot me again with his crossbow though.'' The professor casually told her.

''What! Are you serious?'' She gasped.

He laughed and nodded. ''Luckily the chief of police is a very good shot. He made sure the baron has enough charges to be locked up for a while.''

She sighed in relief.

''Thank god.''

The professor agreed.

''So I heard you will be able to walk in the next few days?'' The professor said,

''Yeah…''

''What's wrong my dear?''

''Professor...shouldn't we talk? You know...about what happened before...and after.'' Emmy started blushing.

The professor was happy she finally brought it up. It was time they confessed.

''You know my dear, you should probably stop calling me professor. I think we are past that, don't you?'' He said in a deep voice.

She blushed a deeper shade of red and nodded slightly.

''Well then, why don't you give it a try. Hershel.'' The professor said, maybe a little more seductively than he intended.

Emmy closed her eyes and blushed an even deeper shade of red.

''Well?''

''Her…''

''Her?''

''Hersh…''

''Hersh?''

''Hershel'' she said softly, averting her gaze.

The professor smiled and kissed her on the nose. ''You are adorable, you know that?''

Emmy started laughing and the professor joined in. He grabbed both of her hands and kissed one of them. Emmy stopped laughing and looked at him curiously.

''I think...I have developed some feeling for you my dear.''

She squeezed his hands and smiled.

''Me too.''

He moved closer, making her look at him directly.

''May I...kiss you?'' He asked.

She smiled at him warmly and nodded. He closed in until their faces were only a few inches apart. They both closed their eyes and pressed their lips together. The kiss was warm. So much warmer than the previous one. They parted and stared at each other for a moment.

''Thank you.'' Emmy said.

''What for?'' The professor asked.

''For falling for me too.''

They continued to enjoy each other's company that evening, not knowing how much time had passed. They talked about their lives. How it would affect everything. How Luke would respond. What they would do with work.

After a few days Emmy was able to walk again. She was confident that she could fly. They visited the people that had helped them and retrieved their belongings from the inn. Finally they said goodbye to Charlie and Mary. The goodbye was full of tears and strong hugs. They promised to stay in touch and to visit one another. The adventure was over. The professor and Emmy found each other in the cold and friends for life.

They did not expect to end up like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this whole story! I know it's alot but I really felt that it would be better if I didn't divide it into chapters. Please let me know what you thought and I might do more One-Shots like this~


End file.
